Jealousy in the treedome
by ElementWing
Summary: When a pretty flirtatious Racoon named Luna comes to visit Sandy, Sandy doesn't like it when she flirts with a praticular Sponge *winks* TOTAL SPANDYNESS SpongebobXSandy dont like it dont read it please review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Spongebob was walking through the streets of bikini bottom humming a random tune to himself. It was a bright sunny day in Bikini bottom and Spongebob was heading

home after a day of work at the krusty Krab. The tune he was singing was starting to change as he started to turn a corner, when a familar looking air suit caught his eyes.

He stood high on his tiptoes and peered above the crowd of Fish-folk and he smiled brightly as he recognized the large air filled helmet bobbing through the crowed.

"SANDY!!" spongebob called in a high-pitched happy voice.

He made a dash through the crowd and closed in on the land creature and made a leap for her. He globbed on the back of her helmet wrapping his arms and legs al the

way around in a big affectionate hug but the force he leapt at her caused them both to go toppling over in the street. There was a loud grunt as the land creature hit the

ground and then came the sound of a pretty soprano voice with a heavy texas accent(think of a dolly Parton voice).

"what the heck get off me boy!" spongebob was pushed to the ground and he rolled slightly on the side walk before landing on his face.

He looked up and was astonished to see that this land creature was not Sandy but a beautiful raccon. She stood ther with an angered scowl on her face and her hand

positioned on her hip. Her foot tapped with a rythymic pattern as if waiting for an explanation to being knocked down so rudley by a strange sponge. Her dark brown eyes,

almost black stared at him and one sharp pointed tooth stuck out and glinted in the underwater sun. A long bushy striped tail swept around the floor flicking back and forth

angerly. A bright red piece of cloth was tied around her dark grey neck and her pointed ears twitched impatiently.

Spongebobs eyes widened as he looked up and being obvious he said, "Hey wait your not Sandy."

The Racoon rolled her eyes and sneered,"Of course I'm not...", her eyes widened as she hesitated,"Wait you said sandy...Sandy as in Sandy cheeks?"

Spongebob stood up and began to talk in a quick excited tone,"Yeeeaaaahhhh! Do you know her?Shes one of my best friends!"

"why of course I know her my name's Luna Koon and I came by to visit her. Shes an old friend from collage." Luna smiled sweetly.

His eyes brightened,"cool that means you came from land just like her have you known her for Long? do you live underwater too? do you live in a dome cus sandy does and it has a tree in it to give her extra air and--"

Luna stuck her long elegant tail near his mouth to stop his ranting and she slowly walked around him, her tail brushing along as she does and she leand her head down by

his shoulder. Spongebob turns and smiles at her as the crowd passes by them.

She bats her eyelashes and smiles sweetly,"I'm a little lost could a cute little sponge like you show me the way?" she puts her hand on his shoulder flirtily.

Spongebob being naive answers,"Sure it's this way!Well comon what are ya waiting for?"

He grabs her hands and starts to pull the pretty raccon in the direction towards his beloved friends dome. Luna smirks and she willingly follows him. She scoops up her

suitcase and purse as the lovable littlle sponge drags her forward.

As she watced the adorable yellow sponge infront of her she smiled and narrwoed her eyes, _Hmm this guy seems gullable and cute I hink I might have a lttle more fun in _

_this town than I thought _.

Spongebob heard luna giggle from behind him and he turned his head to look at her curiously but she hadn't seemed to notice his curious glance so he smiled and looked

back towards his destination. The treadome

_____________________________________________

**Ok please dont kill me I have such a hard time with begginings and I realized I kinda used the past and present tenses a bit outta wack lol but I promise the next chappy will be better So please R+R that would make me a happy Spandy fan =D**

**(c) I do not own Spongebob or any characters related but I did make Up Luna Koon it is a little character I made up for this cute little story**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

Spongebob quickly shoved the water helmet onto his head before he rapped three times on the thick grey door that led into the lovley treedome. Luna tapped her foot

impatiently behind him when sandys voice came from a small box attached to the wall.

"Hello?" Said the squirrels cheery texan voice.

Spongebob pressed a small little button next to the box and said happily,"hey sandy!"

"Hey spongebob be right there!"the box clicked off and a little fuzz sound came out before it when completley silent.

Spongebob smiled at Luna and said,"Shes going to be so surprised to see you!"

Luna smiled at him and flicked her long bushy tail when a loud buzzing noise made them both jump in surprise. The water started to quickly swirl away into the drain that

was right below there feet. Luna looked at spongebob who had jumped up onto her helmet when the noise scared him. He laughed nervously and slid down.

"I'll never get used to that."he scratched his head and then whipped back around as the door started to creak open.

Sandy, not noticing luna at first, smiled brightly at spongebob who smiled back with."Hiya spongebob comeon,,,,," the grin was smaked off her face as she caught sight of Luna standing right behind spongebob with a sly little smile,"Luna is that you?"

"Well hiya Sandy long time no see!"She giggled and barged rudley past sandy who put her hand on her hip.

Spongebob being the polite little sponge he was waited for Sandy to invite him in, "Well comeon in Spongebob."

"why thankyou Sandy"he did a mock bow and sandy couldn't help but laugh.

"So luna why did ya come for a visit,"Sandy said with a forced smile.

Luna giggled and walked over towards Spongebob,"Well I was just in the nieghboorhood when this cute little sponge here found me and showed me the way."

Sandy narrowed her eyes at luna and flexed her fists. She wasn't sure why but that 'cute' remark bothered her alot.

Luna lifted the air hemet off her head and looked around the treedome almost skeptically. She laid her suitcase and purse on the ground as she unzipped the front of her

suit. Sandy's jaw dropped as Luna started to strip off her suit right there and then and spongebob who stood right next to her eyes widened slightly. The air filled suit fell to

the ground around lunas paws and reviled a very slim curved black and grey body. She wore a very thin ,red bikini top with a matching mini skirt that was barley a three

inches long. Her long bushy tail sawyed and wrapped around her paws as she pl;aced a hand on her hip and put all the wieght on her right foot. She turned and looked at

spongebob and sandy with a smile and she quickly batted her long lashes.(if you wanna see what she looks like click on the link to my DA page). Spongebob looked away

shyly and turned to Sandy with a smile.

"So sandy--" but she interupted him in a flat almost frustrated voice,"I have muffins in the oven and some tea in the fridge that should be ready in a few?"

Her ears were layed back slightly but Luna didn't seem to notice her expression as she strutted around the dome as if inspecting it.

Her high texan voice rang beautifully through the dome,"Nice place ya got but whens the last time you straightened up around here and your tree looks like its about to fall over from wood-rot you should take better care of it!"she raised an eyebrow amd stood tall infront of Sandy.

Sandy quietly ground her teeth and was about to rebute when a small ding comming from the tree told her the muffins were done,"Be right back," she muttered her tail drooping slightly.

Spongebob watched quietly as the fuming squirrel marched over to her tree and wondered if something was bothering her. He raised an eyebrow but he couldn't see any

reason for Sandy to be upset on such a fine day. A high-pitched giggle interupted his thoughts and he turned to see the stunning racoon walking towards him tail swaying

as she went.

"I wonder whats wrong with sandy?" he said sounding confused.

"Oh dont eorry bout her darlin shes probly just got a knot in her tail."she giggled again and batted her eyelashes.

Spongebobs expresion changed to a worried one,"Does that hurt mabey we should help her--" he was cut off by the flick of Lunas tail on his helmet,"No silly its just an expression we land critters use back on land."

"oooooooooohhhhhhhh" he said in an understanding tone.

Luna chuckled and smiled causing her pointed tooth to shine,"You sure are a silly little sea sponge."

She walked around spongebob and lowered her head on his shoulder, she smiled,"thxs again hun for showing me the way I sure am greatfull"

"No problem!", Spongebob said with a cheerful little smile.

Luna smiled and blinked one to many times as she walked towards a log bench sitting in the soft grass. As she went her tail brushed up against the outside of his helemt

right near his nose. He blushed slightly and followed her to the old log.

Sandy watched the whole scene play out from the window in her kitchen. Her fists clenched tight and her teeth ground together. She felt the blood rush to her face but not

in a blush it was from anger. What was wrong with her? sure Luna was anoying but she had delt with that all through collage when they had been roomates infact she had

shrugged off Lunas critisizm and it had become mere teasing. SO why was it bothering her now.

_Lunas always been flirty and I've seen her flirt with many other guys before ..not that I really care because I'm more into my work than I am boyfriends or.._. She rolled her eyes..._love._

She sighed heavily as she watched Lunas tail wrap around the back of spongebobs helmet and heard her giggle at somthing he must have said. She grabbed the muffins

that were now cooled down and plopped a few pieces of ice in the tea. She made sure to grab a tea packet for spongebob cus he couldn't drink through that stupid

helmet..she stopped herself when had she started thinking those helmets were stupid? They were what kept them both alive and breathing! Mabey she had been working to

hard latley she thought as she made her way down the stairs.

Spongebob and luna both looked around as they heard the door slam behind them. Luna pulled her tal away from his shoulder and stood with a smile.

"Yay I always love your tea and baking Sandy", Sandy smiled at spongebobs words.

She placed the basket filled with acorn muffins in the center of the table as spongebob lifted his legs in the air and slid creepily onto the carved wood bench(srry I saw the scene happen in my head and thats the best I could explain it ^^; ) Sandy was about to sit in the place next to him but Luna beat her to it. Sandy growled angerly but softly so niether of them would hear and she slammed the pitcher of tea down a little to hard.

"Um Sandy..?"Sandy looked at spongebob curiously,"ya spongebob"

His brow furrowed and his eyes darted from her face to the pitcher,"you cracked the glass"

Sandy jaw dropped slightly when she felt something cool run over her paw and noticed that the top of the glass was cracked. What was wrong with her? She stared at the pictcher and shook her head.

Luna giggled and smiled at Sandy,"Whats wrong sandy wake up on the wrong side of the tree?"

Sandy narrowed her eyes,"No actually I had a great sleep."

"Oh really well thats good,"Luna giggled,"I mean great!"

Sandy ground her teeth as she poured a glass of tea and grapped the tea paket for spongebob. She slid the glass over towards luna causing it to slosh a bit and walked over to diped the paket into his helmet and smiled when he started to slurp it up.

Luna was licking her lips after taking a sip and turned towards sandy,"Its a bit strong dont yall think?"

Sandy sighed and ignored the question she wasn't going to let Luna bother her anymore. Or atleast she was going to try. She sat across from spongebob and luna and

took a tiny sip from the glass she had poured herself. She had lost her appetite and didn't feel like eating one of those deliousious looking muffins that Spongebob was

stuffing his face with.

Spongebob watched Sandy as he ate the warm fluffy muffins. She was acting strangley and it made him feel unsettled. What was it that bothered her? Her ears were drooping and she was barley drinking her tea which he knew she loved. He tipped his head getting lost in thoughts and didn't realize luna was leaning towards him with a

small grin on her face.

Luna laid her chin ontop of her foldd hands and gazed at Spongebob,"So Spongebob whats it like living in Bikini bottom it just seems like such a facinatin' town"

Spongebob thought she should be asking Sandy this but he happly obliged,"Well I work at the krusty Krab..Oh thats a resturant and I'm top frycook and I have a pet snal named gary and we live in a pinapple oh and my nexdoor nieghboor is squidward he plays the clarinet and I love to...."he began to rant on about his friends and hobbies and work. every once and a while Luna would giggle or nod her head as if intrigued by everything he said.

Sandy narrowed her eyes and sighed inwardly she had promised she wouldn't let Luna bother her but for some reasn it really made her angery when she pretended to

take interest in Spongebob. She knew that she wasn't at all caring about what he was saying and that made her upset because how could you be that way to someone as

innocent and cute as...her eyes widened. Did she just call him cute? She shook her head what was wrong with her today mabey she was sick. She looked at the sponge

and watched his bright blue eyes shine as he talked about all that he knew and loved. Sandy laid her head down on her arms and wondered if she truly was sick. She tried

to concentrate on something else becaise the more she thought of Luna flirting with Sponge the more she felt uneasy and unsettled. This feeling reminded her of some

emotion she had felt long ago but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It agravatted her when she couldn't remeber but she didn't let her mind ponder on the subject to

long.

_This is going to be a loooong day_ she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter three~

Sandy stared at the ceiling losing herself in a trance. She was sleeping on the couch because it was a polite thing to let your guest use the bed. Sandy couldn't help but roll

her eyes beacuse such an anoying guest shouldn't be privliged with her good manners. She sighed heavily and watched the play of the monnlight across the dark wood

cieling and wondered about how the rest of the day had gone. Sandy had been relived when the sun started to sink and Spongebob left, she didn't think she could take that

sickening feeling any longer. After they had snacked, and luna commented on how dry the muffins tasted, she had challenged spongebob to a karate match to help get her

mind off things. But it turned out that had been one of the worst ideas.

They had started there match and Luna was watching from the sidelines b/c she didn't like to get sweaty. Sandy was kicking Spongebobs butt like usual and in one of his

clumsy acts he fell right on top of her casuing them both to fall into the grass. Her cheeks had burned a bright pink and she had no idea why they had both had trips and falls

like that before so why did she blush now? It was just Spongebob for Texas sakes she had known him for how long and she had never blushed around him before. Uhg and

what made it worse was Luna giggled and I didn't move I just stayed there like and idiot when she came over and gave Sponge a hand up. She then 'acidentally' pulled him in

towards her.

Sandy rolled over onto her stomach and looked out the window. She had a clear view of the moon and soon lost herself in it.

_There has to be something wrong with me I never blushed around Spongebob before I mean hes my best friend and wev'e done karate ever since I meet him. _She sighed and flicked her long bushy tail._I'm not really a girl that wonders to much about my emotions or looks like luna but...I have the feeling that I might have been...jealous._

Her brow furrowed and she wondered what she could possibly be jealous of 'Lunas good looks? no definetley not she didn't care what she looked like she was a squirrel of

science.

_UHG!_what was it? She had been angery when Luna was flirting with spongebob...she stopped and scowled. _What right did Luna have to come in and flirt with HER best friend shes not even interested in him! All she wants is to have fun no doubt but that was no reason for her be all flirty and act all...all._ She couldn't even think of the word. _I swear if the bushy tailed Racoon hurts spongebob in any way I'll rip her pretty fur off._

She shook her head. Sandy needed to get some fresh air her brain just wasn't working right , she new she needed sleep but it just wouldn't come to her right now. As she

stepped on the soft grass she sighed and let her eylids droop. She let her feet carry her to the old log Spongebob and luna had sad on earlier and sat. Sandy looked up at

the dark ocean sky and fell back softly. She placed her paws under her head and let her mind become blank which was something she rarley did. She wondered if her

feelings had possibly changed for her spongey yellow friend...but how could they? and if they did why now? was it all just because Luna was here? Did it really mean

anything or was she just jealous that Spongebob seemed to pay more attention to Luna than her that day. Well that was perfectly normal for him he was an affectionate

little sponge and he loved to make new friends. She chuckled at this and rembered the first time they had meet when she wrestled with a clam. He had desperatley tried to

help her but failed.

Sandy chuckled and smiled. They sure had some good times and they were good friends so she felt silly for even feeling jealous of Luna. Its not like she was staying long anyways.

She took a long breath of fresh air feeling much better about herself . Her logical mind was at rest as she climed back on the soft inviting couch and she arapped her self up in the green blanket. Sandys eyes closed as soon as her head hit the pillow and she was soon fast asleep in her cozy living room.

_____________________________________________

**I know this is a short chappy but I wanted ya to get a sense of how Sandy is truly starting to feel and how her feeling towards sponge are starting to change =3 hope yall like it**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter Four~

Spongebob skipped merrily down the road chanting his usual words when he was happy or excited,"I'm Ready, I'm ready." as he made his way towards the treedome. It was bright and sunny just like it had been the day before and he was looking forward to seeing Sandy and luna again.

_I sure hope Sandy feels better today she was acting oddly yesterday._

He jumped up and down when the large glass dome came into site and he could already see Sandy on her exersize wheel smiling. Spongebob smiled feeling happy that

she looked happy he never did like it when his squirrel friend was down. He ran to the door and quickly squeezed the water hemet on his head.

_I hate these helmets,_he paused where had that thought come from?

He waited by the door and scratched his helmet(b/c he couldn't scratch his head) hmm I guess he never had liked those things both he and sandy had to wear one of them

while with each other and it made spongebob feel like they could never truley talk to each other. Sandys big bulky air suit usually got in the way too they could never do

normal things like at the beach or in jelly fish fields. He had never really thought about it before sp why now? He shook his head and pushed the thought away as he reached

to press the buzzer. But before his finger could even touch the red button the water drained and the door swung open to reveal the stunning racoon.

"Well hiya spongebob its so nice to see yall again!"She swept her tail around his shoulders and guided him in.

Spongebob felt a very faint blush on his cheeks at her kindness,"why thxs Luna its nice to see you too."

He looked over at Sandy ,who had stopped jogging on the large metal wheel, and he felt confused by her expression. She frowned and her brow furowed, her expression

looked puzzled and her brown eyes looked blank. He never saw that kind of look on her face before and it worried him. Even though she was looking straight at him she

didn't respond when he smiled and waved.

He looked at Luna as if to get an explination to Sandys wierd behavior but the racoon only smiled and continued towards the picnic table with him. She had looked perfectly

happy when he approached the dome but now...he gasped internally. Her expression had totally changed when he came into the dome normally she smiled and welcomed

him in happily but now not even a wave? Did he do something to make her upset. He bit down on his lip hard and his boddy sagged a bit. He didn't like it when he made his

friends upset...exspecially Sandy.

He had also had a good friendship with that squirrel and he loved to be around her. Whenever he made her upset he felt horrible and would work hard until he made her

happy with him. One time he had made fun of her when Mr. Krabs set up a cpmedy night and she had become extremley angery with him but when he continued to poke

fun she had gone to drastic measures to make him stop. Afterwords Spongebob had felt extremley guilty for making his best friend feel that way and he vowed never to do

it again.

He felt like a burnt krabby patty when she still didn't aknowledge him and instead whent into her tree quietly. Spongebob was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Luna sitting very close to him looking slightly frustrated.

"Um srry did you say something?" he said with a small smile.

Luna smiled brightly,"its ok little sponge I just asked how your night was..Did you sleep well?"

Spongebob forced his thoughts about Sandy to the back of his head as he answreed the pretty racoon,"Why yes I did thankyou.,"he tipped his head,"How did you sleep?"

Luna giggled which confused him,"Racoons are nocturnal so I really didn't sleep much." she drooped her eyelids slightly and batted her eyelashes.

"Noc-tooo-nail?? whats that?," he tipped his head and scratched his helmet.

She let out a husky laugh and looked at him with bright eyes,"No silly Noc-tur-nal. It means that I'm a land critter that stays up most of the night and sleeps through most of the day!"

Spoangebob smiled,"really? coool so whay aren't you asleep now?"

"Well I'm actual a bit tired right now but since I came here my internal clock is a bit outta tune." she giggled and flicked his helmet with her tail.

He looked at her face and noticed bags under her eyes but they were barley noticable throught the black fur. He wondered why she just didn't sleep if she was tired was it

b/c there was a guest here.....was it b/c of him?! he frowned and sagged slightly as his brain filled with thoughts of the sqirrel and it didn't help whe she came walking out

of the tree with a platter of cookies. She didn't look at him but instead at the cookies as if they were the most interesting thing she ever saw.

Spongebob watched her and kept his eyes on her. He wanted her to look at him. It hurt that Sandy didn't want to even glance at him but why didn't she. He wracked around his brain for some answer to this mystery and replayed everything that had happened yesterday but he could find no fault in his why was she doing this to him?

He smiled nervously when she looked at him through her lashes and he was confused when she blushed and looked away.

Luna yawned next to him and said a little sleepily,"I'll be right back Darlin' " She smiled and walked towards the tree.

"ok" Spongebob said as cheerfully as he could.

He almost fell out of his chair when he saw the look in Sandys eyes. He rembered the expression "if looks could kill" and he was glad they couldn't. Her eyes were sparking

with anger and her face was red. She slammed the cookie platter down and marched over to the wooden log. She sat heavily and put her folded arms around her knees.

Sandy buried her brightly colored face in her knees and sighed heavily.

Spongebob was starting to feel sure that he did something cus she never acted like that before. There was a sick feeling in his stomach as he ran over to join Sandy.

"S-S-sandy?" He stuttered on a count of his nervous stomache.

"what?"she mumbled without even bothering to pick up her head.

Spongebob wasn't sure how to ask her if he was the problem and he stumbled over his next words,"Is there....Did I do.....Am I in....What did I...?" finally he couldn't take it and he fell down on his knees infront of her and pleaded loudly,"Please Sandy dont be mad at me I'm soo srery for what I did I just cant take it when your mad so please just forgive me please Sandy thats all I'm asking and..." he stopped shock when he heard her laughing.

"Spongebob what are you talking about?" She said still chuckling.

He looked at her confused,"You mean your not mad at me?"

She frowened and looked very serious suddenly,"Why would I be mad at you? You usually have to do something pretty stupid to get me mad and you haven't, surprisingly, sone anything latley." She said with a half -hearted chuckle.

"WOOO-HOOO!"Spongebob shouted happily. There was a light fluffy feeling knowing that she wasn't angery with him and in his delight he gave her a big hug. His arms wrapped around her warm furry body.

He looked up and smiled at her before letting go and sitting at the picnic table leving Sandy standing there blushing and wide-eyed. Spongebob grabbed a cookie and

plopped it down in his helmet so he could munch down on it. He jumped a bit when Luna suddenly appeared next to him but smiled brightly at her when she also picked up

a cookie. She lloked shocked for a sec but then smiled almost slyly and bated her long lashes. He felt her tail brush the back of his pants but didn't really think anything of

it b/c he was to full of happiness. Sandy had just told him she wasn't angery and he felt like he was walking on clouds knowing the squirrel was in no way mad at him.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sandys P.O.V

AS I stood there like an idiot blushing that when I knew. As soon as that Sponge had hugged me I knew. Heck as soon as I had met that lovable little creature was when I

knew. I was just kidding myself all these years shoving it off telling myself that it wasn't true. But there was no way I could deny it now...not with him sitting right next to that

raccon and letting her flirt with him. I was light headed from the butterflies in my stomache. What was wromng with me I had hugged that sponge before and I had never

felt like this why know?I shook my head because I already knew the answer to that question. It had just felt so right when he squeezed me tight in his soft spongey arms

and now there was no kidding myself. I had fallen deeply and desperatley in Love with that adorable affection little sponge......and there he was with ....Luna.....

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Srry it took so long for this chappy I got very distracted and I completley forgot about it I am starting Chappy five right now so it should (hopefullly) be up soon ^^;**

**I hope ya'll like this chap cus I didn't work all that hard on this the words just came to me as I typed lol R+R pleasee**

**(C) I DO NOT own spongebob Duh!!!! (I wish if I owned spongebob Spandy would have happned by know T_T)**


	5. Chapter 5

~Chapter Five~

Spongebob jogged home in the underwater sunset feeling blissful. He had, had a great day at the treedome. He had eaten delicious cookies and talked with Luna his new

friend and best of all Sandy had forgiven him. He hugged himself as he ran along he felt like he could just fly off right now with all the happiness that was in him and then

he stopped and laughed. He rembered a time he could fly with those stupid pants and evryone had taken advantage of him. But for some reason his mind wandered

Sandy and he were going to show Luna around bikini bottom tomorrow and he wondered where to start first. Mabey the Krusty Krab it would be fun to show her where he

worked and have her meet and Squidward. It would also give her a chance to meet the other bikini bottimites....he stopped and looked up at the dimming sky and

tipped his head. When Spongebob had suggested they go out and show Luna around Sandy hadn't seemed willing to agree. He could still picture the look on her face. Her

eyes were dull and blank of emotion as if she was trying to hide somethihg from him and her ears were layed back. He tail was dragging along in the ground and her fist

clenched tight.

Spongebob was worried about her mabey she was feeling a little sick. He frowned, if she was sick he wouldn't show Luna around without her. When he had the suds she had done everything to get him to the doctor and help him feel better even with Patrick attempting to take care of him. He felt he should return her caring and kindness and it would make him very happy if he could do that for his best squirrel friend.

"Thats it!" he said outloud, "I'll go over early tommorow and see if shes feeling alright and ifs shes not I will do all that I can to cure her!" he laughed and skipped down the street.

He hummed happily to himself as he swung the big metal door open to his pinnaple house, "Hi gare-bare!" he said as he stroked the eye-stalks of his pet snail.

"Meow?" said the small blueish snail.

"What are you talking about Gary I'm as happy as I usually am!" Said the yellow sponge as he walked up the stairs towards his bedroom.

Gary followed behind him feeling curious now,"Meow meow?"

"well ya I just got back from Sandy's why do you ask?" he said wondering what his beloved pet was getting at.

"Meoooowww..."started the snail,"meow meow meow MEOUW mew moew!"

"what? Sandys one of my best friends of course I would be happy when I get back from her place! What are trying to say gary?" He arched an eyebrow and tipped his head.

The snail just rolled his large eyes and slithered over to his newspaper bed. He sometimes didn't understand how his owner could be so blind. Spongebob scratched his head feeling slightly baffled but he shrugged it off as he stripped out of everything but his underwear.

"Goodnight Gare-bear!" he said happily as he jumped under his blanket.

When there was no response he figured his snail must have fallen asleep. His eyes wandered the dark room as he tried to let his mind drift off towards a nice easy sleep

but just as his lids started to droop he caught sight of a picture on his dressor. It was of him and sandy in jellyfish fields and it was taken only a few days after he had met

the land squirrel. He could rember the day cleary b/c it was a happy one. He had been showing her the whole of bikini bottom, The Krusty Krab, The movie theater, the

beach, and he had introduced her to all of his friends. But after a long day of walking and sight-seeing the squirrel had seemed slightly tired out so he decided to bring her

to the peacful scerene of jellyfish fields. The underwater sun had been setting as they sat down in the soft grass. Sandy was smiling and her eyes sparkling happily. He

could tell she had never seen a sunset from that perspective and it made him feel glorious knowing she was sharing that moment with him her very first friend in the sea.

Spongebob had taken out his camera and asked her if it would be ok to take a picture and she had simply smiled in response. He had arpped his arm around her suit in a

hug and held the camera as far away as he could before clicking the button. The picture had come out perfect and it was one of the happiest days of his life. He never

really understood why but he didn't care he just loved the sesations of pure pleasure at memory and that was enough for him.

With one last look at the picture he closed his eyes and drifted off into a nice easy sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy on the other hand couldn't sleep a wink her mind was to alive with thoughts and feelings that were completley new to her. Well mabey not new....she remebered

something similar she had felt the first day she met the little square dude but her logical thoughts had pushed it away. She sighed heavily, she just couldn't belive that she

was in love with her best friend, how could something like that happen? She was starting to question wether love was really what she felt. She had never loved before so

how could she truly know what it felt like. Mabey it was just jealousy that she felt and nothing more, mabey she was getting all worked up over nothing.

She tossed in the blankets and found herself facing the back of the couch. But, if it was just jealousy then why did the blood rush to her cheeks when he hugged her and

why did she feel like butterflies where dancing in her stomache each time he had looked at her? She groaned and closed her eyes Sandy just couldn't deny it. She loved

spongebob...It felt so wierd to her saying that. She had admitted she loved him before but not in that sense it had been more of a family type of love. When had that

changed? Or had it ever really changed?

Mabey she had loved him the whole let her mind wander aimlessy and studied the pattern of the fabric on the couch. There was another thing bothering her and

she could find no answer to the problem. How was she going to tell him? Her eyes widened she just couldn't let it get was to inocent and childlike he would

never understand how she felt. But it made her sick to her stomache to think about keeping it all bottled up...she didn't know if she could do that.

If only spongebob acted his age or mabey even showed something similar in feeling towards her. Sure she was one of his best frineds but he was just as friendly with all

the rest as he was to her. UHHH she felt like she was going to scream at her frustration. She had never encountered anything like this her mid invented and created things.

Sandy was't used to solving emotional problems excpesially not her own.

She closed her eyes and looked at the clock. It was almost midnight. She just had to get some sleep because tomorrow she and spongebob were to show Luna around

town. She wrinkled her nose up in disgust as if she smelled something bad at the thought. Why couldn't she and spongebob just hang out alone without that nusiance of a

land critter there? But then she smiled and her mind brought her back to a time when he had showed her around Bikini Bottom for the first time. It had been one of the best

days of her life. She couldn't remeber many times when she had been happier.

Sandy thought he had showed her just about everywhere and everyone. By the end of the day her feet dragged on the ground and her tail drooped with exaustion and

spongebob being a considerate one had noticed and taken her to jelly fish fields. It had been her first time experiencing an underwater sunset and it was one of the most

beautiful things she had ever seen. She had been so happy and when she looked at Spongebob he had been watching her with bright, kind eyes.

Sandy still had the picture he had taken that day on the fireplace mantle and she looked at it often. In her times of home-sickness she would look at that picture and it

would remind her of how much she was loved down here under the ocean.

She suddenly felt shocked and overwhelmed with emotion when realization dawned on her. That sponge had always been there for her and it was him that had kept her

here in the sea for so long. When she had been about to leave for texas he had tried so hard to make her stay and put together a whole party. When her bosses were

about to fire her he tried to make an invention and spongebob had no clue how to do anything scientifical. He had ripped his pants repetidley to make her laugh and she

rembered how sad he looked when Larry had come over to talk to her.

Sandy was stunned. She had never looked at these memories in that way and it filled her with warm fuzzy hope that he felt that way for her too. She couldn't stifle the ridiculous little giggle that burst through her lips and it echoed around the room. She blushed and hoped Luna didn't hear her.

She sighed and smiled softly. So this was love? She mindlessy traced random patterns with her finger on the arm of the couch. What was she going to do? She had no

clue how to go about telling him. Sandy was always the tough female figure that could do anything that she set her mind to it but love was totally foriegn to her. She never

flirted or made herself look beautiful to get boys to notice her. She really didn't care and she was sure spongebob didn't care what she looked like either as long as they

were friends.

Sandy smiled. That was one of the things she loved about him. He valued someone for who they really were and not what they looked like. He was always trying to help

people even if they found him annoying...but the point was he was always trying to do his best to please others.

She remeberd the first day they had met. The silly little sponge had practiaclly killed himself all to make her happy. He was a fool for doing so because all he had to do was

ask her for some water but he probly thought it would be to much trouble. A soft chuckle passed her lips and she wondered how he would react is she confessed. Sandy

knew spongebob very well, probly better than most of his friends but she had no clue if he would take it seriously or if he would even know what she meant by it.

She guessed there was really only one way for her to find out...she would have to tell him. She shuddered at the thought but she would just have to suck it up and be tough like she always was.

_Thats it _she decided, _I have to tell him! As soon as I can get him alone I'll tell him I dont know how he will react but I cant keep this to myself...Can I? _she wondered if the outcme would change there friendship.

She pushed the thought away no matter what happened she was going to tell him and hope that he felt the same. But what if......what if he fell in love with Luna first?

_____________________________________________________

**Srry this chappy is so crappy I had total wrires block and I could figure out what words to use or how to put the sentences and UHG srry I understand if you give me a bad review for this chappy -_- n e ways I know nothing exciting happened here but it was just a way to help keep my story moving along *sigh* It might be a bit b4 my next chapter so plzs just be patient =) n e ways I hope this story wasn't to bad ^^**

**(C) I do not own spongebob or related characters but I do own Luna **


	6. Chapter 6

~Chapter six~

Sandy gasped when she hit the cold ground. She moaned and rubbed her now sore back. Had she just heard what she thought she heard. Mabey not she had probly just

been dreaming. She closed her eyes and sighed not wanting to get up even though she was starting to shiver. Her eylids popped open when she heard the banging that

had woken her up the first time. She groaned in frustraion and unwillingly got up from the hard ground. The pounding grew louder and she growled angerly as she dragged

herself out of the tree.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." She muttered to herself as she wondered who could be visiting her at this hour.

She narrowed her eyes and pulled open the big metal door. Her mouth opened ready to speak but hesitated when she saw who her "unwanted" visitor was. Her eyes

widened and she fought off a blush that threatened to come to her cheeks. There stood the happy yellow sponge holding out a small bouquet of undersea flowers and

smiling brightly up at her.

"Sp-sp-spongebob what are you doing here this early?" she stuttered slightly

He frowned slightly and tipped his head,"Well yesterday you didn't seem to be feeling to well so I thought I would come over early and see if you were ok..I brought these for you!" He said holding out the flowers so she could take them.

Aww he was worried about her and brought her flowers to make it better. That thought made the blush she had been fighting flood her cheeks brightly. Was this just one of

his friendly acts or was there something more behind it? Her hand reached out hesitanly and grabbed onto the flowers but as she did so her hand touched his. She

blushed deeper and whipped the flowers out of his grasp.

She looked at the ground and smiled slightly,"Uh thanks spongebob but I'm feeling fine you shouldn't have troubled yourself with coming over so early."

Her eyes widened when his eyes ran down the length of her body. She was uncomfortable with him watching her so closley,uhg she had never minded that before she was

starting to dread the secret love she had for spongebob.

His brow furrowed, "Oh Sandy I'm sorry did I wake you up mabey I should have waited a bit longer.." he looked away and bit his lip,"I mean your not even dressed yet I should have called but I wanted to surprise you..."

Sandy glanced down and she gasped internally when she realized she was still wearing her very flimsy purple night gown(Ick I hate those things dont you?). She frowned

and gave spongebob a very hurried little squeeze around the shoulders.

"Uh its ok spongebob and ..uh thxs for the flowers I'll just go and put them in a vase..you just stay down here and make yourself at home while I get changed." when the sponge nodded she ran to her tree and up the stairs.

She placed the flowers on the table while she put on her normal purple bikini top and skirt. Sandy made sure to walk quietly past her room because she didn't want to wake

Luna up and ruin her morning. She hesitated at the table and looked at the flowers before picking them up gently.

Spongebob was sitting at the picnic table waiting for her patiently when she approached. He turned and smiled up at her. She hesitantly smiled back and reached for the

vase that was always placed at the center. She stopped and looked at the flower filled vase in her hand. Sandy realized that these were the ones he had brought her last

time. They were starting to shrivel at the corners and some of the petals had fallen off. He usually brought her flowers every other time he came to visit and she realized

that her vase was raley empty. She barley resisted gasping by biting her lip. It touched her to realize that he always brought her something when he came over. He had

done it counless times including the first time he had come to visit. While she stared at the flowers she rembered very clearly something she had said to spongebob only

minuets after she met him .."We could be tighter than bark on a tree"(Tea at the Treedome)...she stopped and wondered why she had even said that to him... was it just

because she thought they could be good friends or mabey something more.

Sand quickly replaced the old flowers with the new ones and set it down on the table when she realized Spongebob was staring at her. She whiped her forehead with a

quick swipe of the back of her hand and sat opposite from the yellow sponge. This was how they usually sat when he came over but now it seemed odd with him watching

her every move. She wished she could hide her face from those bright blue eyes but she new he would think it odd if she did so.

So instead she turned and pretended to be interested in something across the dome but she didn't really see anything. Her vision was fogging out as her mind raced

frantically. _This is it _she thought _I'm all alone with him and Luna isn't here Its the perfect oprotunnity. _Her heart started to race and thump hard against her chest. Her

breath quickened and she felt her eyes grow wide. Her insides felt light and soft as a tingling feeling zipped down through her arms and legs. she sudeenly felt dizzy and

gripped the side of the bech to keep her balance. Her head shook furiously as she commannded herself to calm down and turn and face spongebob.

To her embaressment he was watching her with unblinking eyes and he looked deeply worried. She swallowed back the lump in her throat and forced a smile to spread

over her face to try and diquise whatever expression she was wearing. When he hesitated before smiling it made her nervous. Was she really that obvious? Why couldn't

she hide her feeling better than that? Why was he doing this to her couldn't he see that she didn't want him to be watching her so closley with those large sea-blue eyes?

"Sp-spongebob?" she couldn't belive what she was doing.

He looked at her with a bit of brightness in his eyes and he smiled,"Yes Sandy?"

She opened her mouth to speak but found herself choked because her heart was in her throat thumping loudly, "Sp-spongebob I-I-I just wanted to ...um,"she bit down hard on her lip and ignored the pain that it caused her,"Well I just wanted to say that...what I mean is..I've ben wanting to tell you..." she couldn't go on she felt close to fainting with all the blood that drained away from her face.

Spongebobs eyes widened and she watched him as he rushed to her side. He grabbed her shoulder and gave it a little squeeze which made the blood rush to her cheeks. She was close to hyperventilating but she closed her eyes and concentrated hard as she stared at her feet doing her best to ignore his hand sitting on her shoulder.

"Sandy?!?" his voice sqeaked in fear and the tone of it made her heart skip a beat. He was worried about her and the warm happy feeling that it brought made her regain control and act calmly.

She turned and smiled warmly at him, "I'm fine Spongey just a bit tired is all...but what I was trying to say before was--"

"Good morning ya'll!" said a very happy and cheerful texan voice.

Sandy felt her jaw drop as she whipped around to face the raccon. How dare she ruin it for her? She was so close to telling him and Luna just had to barge in at that exact moment. Was she specifically here to ruin her life?

Her heart sunk in her chest when spongebob turned and smiled at Luna, "Hello Luna goodmorning to you too!"

"And what a beautifull morning it is!",she replyed a little to overenthusiastic,"Sandy dear I didn't even hear you get up I was sure you were going to sleep in seeing you were up in the middle of the night!"

Sandy stopped dead,"W-w-what are you talking about Luna?" had the racoon heard her giggling like an idiot last night?

Luna giggled and pranced over to Sandys side,"Well I thought I heard you moaning and laughing but I could be mistakedn...or mabey ya'll just talk in your sleep!"

"I do not talk in my sleep..you must have just...not heard right or somthin' I was..sleeping, and what are you doing up in the middle of the night anyways."her embaressment made her babble.

A mocking smile spread across the racoons face and Sandy would have loved to smack it off,"I am a racoon after all or have you forgotten that I'm nocturnal?"

Sandy narrowed her eyes and silently ground her teeth,"Of course how can I forget how **silly** of me."

Spongebob glanced from the squirrel to the racoon before hastily adding,"So when will we be going Sandy and I have TOOONNNNNSSS of stuff to show you." he smiled.

Sandy sighed softly ofcourse the little sponge would notice the tension and try to stop it. She smiled slightly and wondered if she would get the chance to talk to him alone at all that day. She felt like she had blew the perfect chance she had just had but now she was determined to get him alone.

"We can leave as soon as Luna is ready I suppose..."she said trying to sound happy.

"Well I'm ready now! we just need to slip on our air suits." a small smile spread over her face as she winked at spongebob.

*********************************************

Sandys ears lay flat and she trudged behind Luna and Spongebob. They had just spent two hours walking through the streets of bikini bottom and Spongebob was saving

the krusty krab for last, seeing that it was his favorite place. Sandy narrowed her eyes and ground her teeth together in full blown jelousy as the sponge continued chatting

on happily to Luna who was giggling at something he was saying.

She sighed as they pushed open the wide glass door to the fast food resturant. The usual clamor and noise filled the air (..wait a minuet T_T theres no air!) as fish-folk

order and devoured krabby patties and other greay fat foods.

"Over there is Squidward Luna. Hiya Squidawrd!" spongebob said happily as he bounded over to the cash register with Luna at his side.

Squidward ignored him and rolled his eyes but the exuberaunt sponge didn't seem to notice his ignorance and continued to babble on,"Squidward this is Luna, Luna Squidward! She came from Land JUST like Sandy!"

Her heart seemed to skip a beat as he said her name it was almost as if he lingered on it but she was sure it was just her imagination.

"Whatever.."Squdward replied taking a quick glance at the racoon, "Spongebob how am I supposed to enjoy you not being here IF YOUR HERE!!"

Sandy clenched her fists. She had always hated how that self-absorbed octopus was always so rude to spongebob when all he was trying to be was kind and considerate.

She opened her mouth to say something about it but Luna beat her to it,"Ya know _Octo-ward _its very rude to treat a fellow employee in such a way you should show more respect!"

Squidward raised an eyebrow and looked up from his magazine,"Um...its Squidward actually.."

"I dont really care what your name is..come on spongebob you said you wanted me to taste a Krabby patty so lets order one and go back to the dome." She said batting her long eyelashes.

Spongebob smiled,"Ok I can cook one up in a jiffy and I'll make sure its a good one since its your first!",and with that he dashed into the kitchen with spatula in hand.

Sandy let her tail droop as she sat at one of the tables cloesest to the kicthec. She rested her helmet on her hand and frowned, she hadn't even stood up for him before

Luna had. What kind of friend was she? She definetley didn't think she desereved him..heck she probly didn't deserve him as a friend either, but she still had to try she

couldn't just give up.

Sandy let her mind blank out as she scanned the resturant and her jaw dropped when her gaze rested on Luna. Was she flirting with some fish over there? Anger bubbled

up in her and threatened to overpower. So she WAS just having fun with spongebob she didn't actually feel anything for him she was just being her normal flirty self.

Sandy felt truly digusted with her and it just made her hate the racoon more.

She was deciding wether to karate chop her in two when Spongebob appeared fromn the kitchen with a small bag in hand. He smiled at Sandy and walked over to stand beside her. Sandy smiled slightly and forced herself to look away from Luna. Well atleast she was distracted from her murder plans for the racoon.

"As soon as you and luna are ready we can head out Oh I know she'll just love krabby patties just like you do. Remeber when I first gave you one." He smiled and his blue eyes seemed lost in memory.

She did rember but that didn't matter to her right this second. This was a great opprotunity to tell him about how she truly felt and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers.

"Hey spongebob I wanted to ask...I mean tell ya something.."she rubbed the back off her helmet as a blush rose to her cheeks.

He looked at her with bright eyes,"Yeah Sandy?"

She looked away from his wide eyes and looked for the right words to say, "Well spongebob latley I've been feeling a bit....sick and--"

"SICK!" he inturupted her his eyes wide with alarm,"I knew it! Sandy why did you tell me you were fine we could have just stayed at the treedome so you could rest and I would have--" she placed a hand over his mouth to stop his worried tone even though it made her feel happy that he cared that much.

"no spongebob I dont mean that kind of sick..its more of an...,"she hesitated choosing her words carefully,"..emotional sickness and I feel the need to tell that I--"

"Spongebob!"sang Lunas voice,"Did ya'll get me that krabby patty? I cant wait to eat it!"

Sandy almost fell out of her chair but she caught herself on the table. She truned and glared menacingly at the racoon who had once AGAIN inturupted her. She had a horrible feeling Luna was doing it on purpose as if she was just waiting for the perfect opprotunity to strike and take the moment away from her.

"Oh ya come on Sandy lets get back to the treedome so we can see Luna's expression when she takes a bite of her first krabby patty!" he laughed his normal laugh which Sandy had sometimes found annoying but now she cherised the beautiful sound as she headed towards the door.

"I'm coming..." she muttered in an undertone.

Spongebob smiled and held the door open for the them. As sandy walked passed spongebob she was so deep in her own thoughts that she missed the soft expresion he gave her.

********************************

Spongebob watched Sandy closley the whole way over to the treedome. He was confused by what she had been trying to tell him at the table when Luna interupted. Mabey

he would ask her about it if they could get a chance to be alone. She had been blushing so it was probly something private. His thoughts hesitated when he realized Sandy

usually never blushed but he had noticed that she had alot the past few days.

He sarted to panick, mabey she had a fever and she **HAD** been lieing to him about being sick. Spongebob stopped his thoughts and rembered that Sandy raley lied about

anything. She was tough and strong but she was smart and she wouldn't fib about something so simple as being sick. So had it been just that...a blush?

His brow furrowed at his confusion. He watched Sandy walk along and noticed her tail dragging along and her ears flattened back. She sagged down slightly and her head

hung. His heart fluttered at the sight of his friend looking so miserable it made him ack though he didn't know why.

Spongebob cared alot for her and it was making _him_ sick to see her that way. He hurried to catch up to her and as he did so her tail brushed up against his cheek causing his face to turn a pink color. He shook his head and wondered why he had blushed but pushed the though away.

"Sandy.."he said a little timidly.

She didn't turn to face him as she spoke and her voice sounded dull,"yeah Spongebob...?"

He bit his lip,"Oh nothing its just that well you dont seem to be acting like your normal self latley is there anything wrong? Did something happen I dont know about?"

She closed her eyes and let out a barley audible sigh,"I'm fine spongebob just a bit tired", she gave a slight smile,"I got really tired last time when you showed me around."

His expression brightened a bit at the mention of that happy memory but he wasn't at all convinced by her dull almsot lifeless expresion in her eyes horrified him and her movments were slow and stiff. Not like her usual confident stride.

Spongebob was determined to find out what was making her feel like this and he wouldn't stop until he made it better...he just hoped it wasn't himself that was making her so miserable.(OH the irony XD)

_________________________________________________

**N E ways srry it took so lng to make this chappy ^^; and srry if there are alot of mistakes and stuff like that cus I have like no patience for stuff like that and I end up hurrying through it and ICK I like the idea for this chappy but I dont actaully like it now that its written out -.- n e who I hope ya'll like it more than I did XD so please R+R that would make meh all happy inside lol oh ya and srry this chappy is SOOOOO long(not that you mind that^^)**

**(C) I do not own spongbob or related characters but I DO own Luna Koon**


	7. Chapter 7

~Chapter seven~

Sandy watched Luna cross the living room floor towards the bedroom. Her long red night gown swept the floor lightly as it moved and the bushy black and grey tail was just visible under all the red material.

"Hey luna," sandy asked in a flat tone.

"yeah" she answrered turning ever so slightly to look at her as she spoke.

"How much longer do ya think you'll be staying, cus I know you have your own dome to tend to and I wouldn't want to hold you up here." , she laughed internaly at her own statement because she would kick the racoon out of her house in two seconds flat.

Luna hesitated and swung around causing the red gown to swirl by her feet. She seemed to ponder over the question,"I dont know mabey another week or so cus I'm already ahead on my work back home." she said givning a superior smile.

Sandy forced herslef to be friendly and smiled back,"Oh another week...how,"she bit out the next word slowly,"_nice!_ Its just been so _PLESANT _to see you again and I just _love_ to spend time with my old collage buddy."

Sandy couldn't stop herself from emphasizing and growling out the words in an angered hiss. But Luna didn't seem to catch on and just smiled.

"Oh I feel the same way darlin' and I'm looking forward to this week! hmm...ya know that little sponge fellow that comes around, is it true he lives in a pinapple?"she smiled and looked slightly amused.

Sandy answered slowly and cautiously,"Yeah he does..why?"

Luna giggled,"Oh no reason I just found it quite interesting that someone could live in a fruit."

"uh huh", Sandy raised an eyebrow, feeling suspision crawling along her spine. What was that racoon up to now?,"well goodnight luna.."

"goodnight Sandy" Luna said as she glided out of the room.

Sandy sighed and clicked off the light making the room turn black momentarily before her eyes adjusted. She snuggled her nose into her pillow and kept her mind empty of

any thought so she wouldn't upset herself with daydreams of spongebob. Her lids drooped down heavily and the blankets around her created a cacoon of warmth. She

slowly drifted off into an easy sleep.

(In Sandys dream)

The sun shone down brightly causing Sandy to cover her eyes. The grass was soft underneath her and a soft breeze was a relief from the humidity of the day. She stood

up from her sitting position and looked around. A noise caught like the sound of footfall caught her attention and she turned to see who it was who approached her.

She smiled softly when she saw the sponge approaching her with a gentle expression. In the back of her mind she realized he was without a water helmet to breath with but

it didn't matter here all that mattered was him and her. She reached her hand out with extended fingers to grasp his hand in hers. They folded together and fit perfectly as

Spongebob moved close to her pressing his soft spongey form against her.

He smiled up at her and she smiled back. He slowly started to reach up for she was slightly taller than him and pressed his warm spongey lips to hers. A jolt of pure

pleasure surged through her and she was quick to press hard into him. The feel of his lips against hers felt so right in so many ways to her. It was as if they were made to

be locked together. His arms held her tightly around the waste and she hugged him firmly to her body as if she couldn't get close enough.

But something was wrong the warmth of his body was fading and there was no longer a soft pressure on her lips. Her arms closed so she could feel him but all that she

grasped was thin air and she found that her arms had only wrapped around her own body. She popped her eyelids open to darkness and a cold chill made her shiver.

The panick welled up in her. Where was he she needed to find him. Sandy ran her eyes scanning every dark corner desperatley. A large light made her wince but she

follwed it hoping to find her spongebob.

She sighed in happy relief when she saw his yellow body. But when she saw who he was with she gasped and slid to a stop. Lunas arms arapped around his body and

she was sending Sandy a wicked racoon slowly pressed her lips on his cheek and wrapped her tail around him as if to claim him hers. Spongebob was blushing

and smiling happily as if it was the best moment of his life. Her eyes widened and her heart seemed to have stopped all together. Her knees went weak and she fell on the

stone cold ground. Her throat closed and she gasped for breath her hands flew to her throat as she choked. Sandys vision faded out slowly to black as she writhed

helplesly on the ground. She tried to call out to spongebob and she reached her hand out in his direction but everything was going black.....he was gone

(end of dream)

Sandy shot up gasping and breathing hard. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she glasped her chest with her hand. The blankets were wrapped tighly around her in a

jumpled mess. Her fur stuck up in every direction and her heart thumped loudly as if she really had been choking. Sandy breathed in and out slowly trying to regain a

normal heart rate and tried to untangle herself frm the mass of blankets.

She placed her feet on the ground and tossed the sheets on the ground. Sandy covered her face with her hands, she felt close to crying but she wouldn't allow herself to.

Her body shook and it surprised her how much the dream had disturbed her. The uncomfortable sticky feeling made her get up so her skin could get fresh air.

She paced along in her house slowly in her house not even caring where her feet led her. Her mind was stuck on that dream running it over and over in her brain. She

found herself longing to actually kiss his lips she wanted to know what it really felt like. She still shivered slightly but it wasn't from the cold. It was from the way Luna had

kissed his cheek and wrapped her tail around him. Her stomach twisted up into knots at the thought of it actually happening. The look Luna had given sent a chill sown her

spine. It was as if she knew about her feelings for the sponge and purposley did that to her just to torture her.

Sandy had to tell Spongebob about her feelings before something like that happened to her...she hesitated by the door of her bedroom. Her eyes widened and she

whipped back around to stare through the doorway. No...it couldn't be her bed was empty. She dashed into the room and pulled the sheets off the matress. The bed was

completley empty, there was no trace of the racoon. She flung the door open to the bathroom bnut the lights were off and everything was in place.

Mabey she was just outside. She frantically looked out the window and surveyed the rest of the treedome but it was all empty and silent. Her mind was in panick where

could she have gone? Her mind rushed and ran over everything that had happened before they went to bed. Sandy had asked Luna when she was leaving..luna had

responded saying that she would be staying for probly another week. Then Luna had asked if it was true spongebob lived in a pinapple and...she gasped. Luna wouldn't

would she?

_Oh no please dont tell me she...she wouldn't...how couls she...but what if _Sandy thought feeling a bit dizzy.

The racoon was no where in sight and Sandy had a sick feeling that she had left and gone to only one place......spongebobs pinapple house.


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: there is a bit of smexual stuff in this chappy so ya this is just a heads up to you so you aren't shocked by a certain land critters actions (hint hint) **

~Chapter eight~

Spongebob rubbed his temple as he stumbled blindly down the stairs. Someone had rung his doorbell causing him to practically fall out of bed and when he looked at the

clock he had banged his head on the corner of the table. He wondered who could possibly be visiting him so late at night and hoped it wasn't patrick having one of his late

night episodes. Spongebob groaned at the thought and slowly turned the lock and pulled open the door.

He jumped back and his jaw dropped when he saw the Racoon standing there smiling at the heck was she doing here? Spongebob stared completley shocked at

Luna who watched him back with glinting eyes. He quickly looked past her wondering if Sandy was with her or if there was some emergency but she appeared to be alone.

"L-l-luna what are you doing here?"he said stuttering a little.

She smiled a little devishly and swished her long tail,"Whats the matter Spongebob I can't give you a little...late night visit?"

Luna batted her eyelashed and walked in the living room without being invited to do so. She turned to face spongebob and batted her eyelashes at him. He watched her

feeling a bit nervous. He had remebered that Luna was noc-tur-nal and was awake during the night but she had to be smart enough to know he slept at night. As he

watched her he realized in shock that she didn't have on her air-suit only the helmet and her normal clothes.

Spongebob felt extremley confused by her actions,"Luna I don't mean to be rude but its late and I need my--" but she cut him off short with a wave of her tail.

"I truley am sorry hun for waking you but I was in the mood to have a little..fun" She smiled wickedley and grabbed his arm firmly.

Spongebob tried to pull away from her grasp feeling a bit panicked by her words. What exactly did she mean by fun? Luna started to pull him towards the couch slowly

with eyes twnkling in the moonlight that flooded through the door. He leaned back on his heels trying to resist but he found himself being dragged inch by inch. It was hard

for him to see considering he hadn't bothered to turn the lights on when he had come down. Spongebob grabbed her hand and tried to pry it off his wrist as he stumbled

but it was no use ...he wasn't exactly all that strong.

Luna pulled him into her body which was matted from the salty water but warm. It felt strange and wrong to him as he bumped clumsily into her pulled back

imedietley as he started to understand what Luna was trying to do.

"Lu-Luna stop your scaring me whatever your trying to do knock it off!" he stuttered in a panicked tone, but all he got in response was a giggle.

"Don't pretend you don't want to go along with this spongey,"She said in a suductive tone as she pulled away his green robe,"You may seem innocent and sweet on the

outside but oin the inside I know you want me."

Spongebobs eyes widened at her words. This couldn't be happening to him. He quickly smaked her hand away from his underwear which she was tugging at with a black

paw. But she just smiled and held the hand away as she pressed her body to his.

Spongebob closed his eyes and continued to try and pull away from her grasp. Why was this happening?He wanted someone to come and stop this and he found himself

wishing hard that Sandy would show up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Sandy panted hard as she ran down the road towards Spongebobs pinapple and she hopped that she wasn't to late. She hadn't even bothered to put her air-suit on and

instead cramed the helemt on and ran. The rocky undersea ground was hard on her paws but she didn't care all she wanted was to make sure the one she loved was

alright.

The cool night water swished through her fur making her shiver and her teeth clack. Her eyes started to tear as the emotions welled up in her. Sandy knew how luna was

with guys and how suductive she could be to get her way and spongebob was bothing like that. She would probly end up scaring him or hurting him and Sandy wouldn't be

able to live with herself if she let that happen. Her heart ached at the thought.

Her breath and heart rate quickened as she approached the pinapple and she felt as if she was in one of those dreams where bno matter how fast you ran you never

reached your destination. But as she approached the door all the heart ache and tears cleared up as a thick rage clouded her logical thoughts. Sandy tore open the door

with a such a force that the slam echoed in her ears.

What she saw made her heart skip a beat and a small screech pass her lips. Luna and spongebob were standing next to the couch together. There bodies were pressed

together and there hands grabbing each other. Her knees started to fail her. How could he? How could he give into her? Wasn't she good enough for him? Was he really

going to sink so low to her level? Tears began to overflow her eyelids clouding away the awful picture in front of her. But the look in spongebobs eyes cleared all those

buzzing questions from her head. His expression was one of terror and confusion. Sandy realized he was pulling away from her as Luna forced him towards her

(RAPE!!!!!).

"SANDY!!!!" his high-pitched panicked voice rang out.

Sandys eyes narrowed and her fists clenched as Luna loosened her grip on his wrist. She seemed baffled as to why sandy was yelled out in rage and ran at

Luna with a fist pulled back. She thrust it forward as hard as she could and flung Luna away from her spongebob. He gripped Sandys arm with a shaky hand but Sandy

barley noticed as she glared at the racoon who stood across the room.

"If you lay another paw on him I'll rip you to shreds!" Sandy growled at Luna deep in her throat.

The racoon raised an eyebrow and stared at her,"Why do you care so much after all your just--" but she stopped as tears started to fog sandys vision again and her eyes

widened,"Oh my god..." Her black paw lifted as if to cover her mouth in shock.,"you lo-- ....Sandy I'll go back and pack my stuff and be on my way I'm not welcome here any more I can see."

Sandy was shocked as the racoon quickly sauntered out of the house without looking back. She had a good idea about what Luna was about to say before she stopped

talking. Mabey she hadn't guessed about her feelings for the sponge and the racoon had just been doing what was in her nature.

Sandy turned to Spongebob as a tear tracked down cheek,"Spongebob are you ok?"

He frowned and watched her with large worried eyes as he raised his hand to touch her helemt near her cheek,"...Sandy are you ok? Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

She felt overwhelmed with emotion and couldn't hold back the tears that pooled over here eyes. Sandy looked at the ground and watched the dripping taers hit the inside of her helmet as she whispered softly,"Because spongebob...I love you..."

His hand imedietley pulled away and she looked up to see an expression of complete shock on his face,"W-What did you just?"

Sandy whipped her head up and stared at him speaking louder with an almost agressive tone,"I said I love you Spongebob! I know you probly don't understand but I always have and I can't help the fact that over the years I've fallen completley and utterly in love with you. You probly don't care and won't return the feeling but I don't care I just hope we can still be friends." she quickly turned and headed towards the door.

"Sandy.."spongebob said in a breathless voice.

"Don't spongebob...I don't need your sympathy." before he could argue with her she ran out as tears silently glided down her cheeks in complete despair.

Sandy ran for the treedome never looking back and she knew in her aching heart that nothing would ever be the same between them and that thought made her sick.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Well here is the long awaited chappy 8... AND IT F*****G SUCKS!!!! I'm so very very very srry for the long wait I feel ashamed to make you all wait and for nothing I was going to go through this chappy and revise it and make it completley better but I didn't ....I'm not sure if I will continue this story **

**BUT PLEASE if you guys seriously want me to finish this up tell me in your reviews cus if you don't then this story ****WILL**** be forgotten **

**I have to tell ya guys the truth...I have just lost any spark for Spandyness at all ...I don't want to draw them or write stories about them But you guys who took the time to review deserve something more than this crappy chappy from me so if you honestly want to know then ending LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS!!!!!**

**well thats it for now so bye bye ^^;**

**(C) I do not own spongebob or related characters blah blah blah but I do own story and character Luna Koon**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter NINE**

The sound of a suitcase slamming shut echoed loudly through the empty wooden house leaving the residing squirrel to shutter at the erie feeling. A soft and shaky sigh

passed chapped lips and outlines under tired eyes were the only clue left on a blank face as to what had taken place the night before. Sandy winced, she told herself she

wouldn't breakdown but dammit it was just so hard, how else would you expect the love-retarted squirrel to handle this. The small mammal let herself fall to her knees with a

soft thud and she enveloped her face in folded arms. Half closed eyes gave a hint to what was hidden behind the well worn mask that now resided on her female face, and

yet anyone who looked upon this miserable creature would only be able to feel the sad aura she emitted. Her brain was painfully empty yet so full of many thoughts at

once. Memories of the horrid event teased and tortured her, never relenting even when the innocent white flag was rasied.

Sandy closed her eyes willing tears to stay behind the barracades she had set. She needed to get away. Enough said. The dishevled mammal could not bear the

thought of remaining in this cursed town she had come to call home and it was all because of that flea-ridden bitch of a raccoon. When Sandy had arrived back at the

large glass dome no trace of the night critter was left ... not even a hair, well not that she had bothered looking for hairs. She scraped her nails across the plastic suitcase

and bitterly though _Good_ for she didn't know if she could control herself if confronted with the grey and black flirt.

The heart-broken mammal took a deep breath and stood tall, it was time to be strong ... no matter how much it hurt. The plan was to get away and leave Bikini Bottom ,

no not permanetly but just for a little while. Mabey a few weeks, or months ... just long enough for her to build up walls. Walls that would defend her from any of the

emotional pain, walls that would protect her when the time came to meet her unrequited love face to face again. But, the question was how long would it take of careful

architechture to be able to get that far?

She shook her head a tightley gripped the metal handly to her suitcase as if she could draw some sort of new-found confidence from it. The time had come to complete

phase one of her carefully placed plan: leave town _without _being noticed. Alright that didn't sound so tough ... right? Then why did her feet refuse to move from

the spot they were rooted?

"Come on you stupid squirrel..!" Sandy quietly chidded herself,"toughen up you gutless whimp and move the heck outta here!!"

Apparently self pep-talks worked quiet well when your an emotionally-challanged squirrel for her feet moved, although quite robotically, toward the door. Sandy took her

sweet time closing said door behind her and leaned back against it. A sickly sweet sigh was the only noise left to be heard in the once livley tree-dome.

_Take a good look Sandy _she thought in a sad whisper, _Cus you won't be seeing this place for a long time...._

A sad smile graced her lips and she wiggled the boot of her airsuit in the soft grass. Emotions started to well up and the only willpower she had left was starting to

disolve. Sandy bit down hard on her lip coaxing it not to quiver and her brow furrowed. NO she couldn't do this, not now when all she had to do was make it out the door

and onto a bus! She ground her teeth and set her feet into motion , across a soft grassy floor that held so many memories of happy afternoons filled with karate chops,

and tea-time talks. Oh god how she couldn't wait to be away and to forget, and the thought of forgeting seemed to motivate the overly emotional squirrel for she picked up

the pace and clamped her hand down on the ship-like wheel of a door handle. This was it, no turning back all she had to do was turn and go. willpower and self confidence

flooded through her viens taking over every inch of her brown body.

It seemed to slow that the handle turned and through an air filled helment was the face of an empowered squirrel. She was ready to complete phase one and she would

do it even if her emotions tore her up inside and dragged her down into a deep dark abyss. She twisted the handle pulled open the door AND.........there he stood the

object of her miserable affections with fist raised as if he was just about to knock. A look of determination on his soft face even if it was hard to decipher behind a fierce

blush that colored his cheeks. And there they went Sandys will-power , self control and any other emotion that mattered in her plan, out the door and into the deep blue

never to be seen or heard from again. Obviously phase one was easier said than done.

*************************

Sandy stared in harsh disbelief, he wasn't there she was just imagining things ... she _had _to be. Her plans, the walls, oh god the walls that didnt even have a proper

skeloton yet. Everything was ruined and it was all his fault! A sudden burst of anger and hatred wracked through her body surprised her. How dare he come here after her

humiliation last night. Did he just want to rub the embarasment in her face and say 'Sorry but I don't care for you the same way, I cannot return your feelings.' Well damn

him, damn him to hell. Her cheeks heated and eyes narrowed with mouth open ready to cus him out and tell him to git. She _will NOT_ loose this fight! But, of course she

hadn't counted on him speaking first.

"Sandy I .... I think we need to_" but his sentence stopped short and his eyes widened.

Sandy was quick to use the opprotunity of his hesitation against him, "Get OUTTA here Sponge-bob!" she spat, "Your not welcome!"

Apparently though he hadn't heard her because his eyes were still glued to the bulky sticker-covered suitcase that still resided in her clenched fist. "S-Sandy w-why do you have a suitcase?!?"

The emotional now turned agressive squirrel clacked her teeth together and hissed,"None of ur gosh darn bussines now move aside your in my way!!!"

She thrusted past him and towards the last door of her home. Oh she was so close and yet so far if only she could reach the iron door quicker, push past that last

boundary that enclosed her in. Spongebobs hand shot out to stop her but she was quicker than him and smacked it away with her suitcase. Sandy didn't bother to look at

him for she knew if she did it would hurt to much. His expression was probly one of pain, sorrow, and disbelief. She knew is she looked at the misery on his face , where

such an expresion NEVER belonged ,any last bit of self control would wither away into nothing-ness and she would break down right there and then.

She sniffed and blinked back tears as she jogged away from what was once her loving home. The salty liquid flowed from her eyes fogging her vision and her helmet.

Why? Why did it have to be this hard? Sandy felt all the feelings she had bottled up poor down and out of its cage as she sobbed loudly. Gone where the hopes and

dreams she had for the future ... heck she would probly be fired for this. But, she supposed that would be all for the better because it would make sure she never saw that

sweet yellow face again. She violently shook her head and willed her mind to be blank , she didn't want to think she didn't even want to feel. After she left everything would

be better she could indulge herself in work and never think about the dambn emotion of love ever again. Sandy figured her heart was too broken to even come close to

feeling something of that kind and she realized her heart would never be satisfied unless she had the soft squishy did that old saying go though ... 'The heart

wants what the heart can't have'? That sounded about right and she almost chuckled at the cruel irony of it all.

"SANDY!!!!" a high pitched shriek shattered her thought process.

The squirrel stopped dead and her whole body froze, just like a deer in headlights. The soft pounding of feet behind her alerted her to the danger so why couldn't she

move? Sandy had to get away but by the time she regained control it was to late a soft yellow hand was placed on her should and she shied away from it. Her eyes were

wide and her breathing was laboured, her chest pounded with the sound of her heart beating faster and faster. Yet she couldn't bring herself to turn and look at him.

"sandy..." he whispered, "SANDY LOOK AT ME!!"

She winced at the power in his voiced and instinctivley turned to face him with wide eyes. Sandy had never heard him sound so, so demanding. A thud was heard as the

suitcase hit the ocean floor and Sandy nearly toppled over backwards at the look on spongebobs face. It was twisted in anger but his lips quivered and tears spilled

delicatley over his eyeslids.

"...why?" he breathed.

"w-what?" she quivered silently under her bulky air-suit.

His head was bent down and she couldn't see his eyes though she could see the glint of the tears which still slided down his face. How many times had she seen him

cry? Oh why did it hurt more this time to watch the pain .... pain that ... she caused. Realization struck her like lightning and she swallowed back a scream of despair. This

was not the plan. She wasn't supposed to hurt anybody she was just supposed to leave and slowly be forgotten.

Silence. Cold harsh silence filled between them and it was suffocating her. Sandy had to stop the silence before she went mad and without thinking she choked out, "SPIT IT OUT SPONGEBOB!"

His head whipped up and he screamed in a torn voice, "WHY DO YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME?!?!?" his fists were shaking and his teeth were clamped together.

A wide-eyed Sandy just stared. His words had shocked her to the core .... what did he mean 'leave him'. She frowned and her jaw dropped midway, her vision fogged over

as her brain that was now nothing but mush tried to comprehend what he just said.

"S-Spongebob I don't understand what are you_?" but she was cut of by a voice so sad even the coldest of bastards hearts would mealt if the heard it.

"Don't you understand Sandy?"his voice was suddenly small and his face was red. Ocean blue eyes were clouded over,"When you t-told me last night t-t... that you love me you never gave me a ch-chance to respond......"

The confused squirrel flushed a brilliant red and her jaw twitched. The sponge was in a no better state for his body was shaking and from neck (?) up he blushed. It was

taking everything in the poor little guy to even speak let alone look Sandy staright in the eye and take steps toward her. Her heart beat thrumed wildly in her throat as he

advanced and all she could do was stumble back in mass confusion.

Cold clamy hands grasped her helment ... the one thing that seperated them, "Sandy I... I love you to..." he said so softly and filled with emotion that his voice appeared thick and heavy.

Sandy died right there and then her heart stopped beating for a whole two seconds. Not even a hair on her body moved and the lack of reaction from her seemed very displeasing to the sponge that had just poored his heart out to her.

"Take a deep breath sandy...." he whispered. Blue eyes pierced her brown ones and her brow furrowed in confusion.

'Take a deep breath'? what did he....,"Wh-what are you talking about spongebo_" but a lack of air kept her from finsishing the sentence as his lips locked with hers in a searing kiss. The helmet was tossed away and forgotten as the air inside exploded out in a large shape shifting bubble that wasted no time in getting to the surface.

Sandys mind reeled and her knees buckled, how she managed to stay standing was a complete mystery to her. The squirrel flushed and remained unresponsive until

she felt something wet and deliscously warm poke her lip. Her whole body pulsed at the feeling of his tounge and she clawed at his back looking for a vice like grip as she

ravenously ate away at his lips. Chesnut eyes rolled back into her head in pure please and soft yellow hands pulled her face in even closer to his.

Oh how she wanted this moment to last but soon the lack of air caught her attention and she pushed the yellow sponge away so she could grip her throat. Panicked eyes

looked at guilty blue ones. Sandys arms flailed and she made a mad dash for the treedome with a sponge following right on her tail. Damn her lungs and the need for air.

************( One month later)************

A brown squirrel sat wrapped in a nice warm blanket on a cushioned couch. She stared at the envelope in her hands and a frown poisoned her lovley features. A sigh

passed slightly bruised lips as she reluctantly but slowly pulled open the seal and tok out its contents. She had not been expecting to get a letter and expecialy not from the

same person who had caused her much grief only a month ago, but she supposed she should atleast take a look at what the culprit had to say. It was only fair right? She

unfolded pink paper that was filled with many words and started at the top where he name was written in perfect cursive writing.

_Dear Sandy,_

_I have been spending a long time thinking about what I should say to you hun' for you did not deserve the treatment I bestowed upon you during my visit last _

_month. I suppose you don't really want to hear anything from me.....heck you'd probly be happy if you never saw high tai or hair from me again but I felt it was my duty _

_to explain a few things and more importantly say that I am eternally sorry. _

_I had not realized that you loved the little spongey fellow so I did what I naturally do. And that was to flirt and had fun. I would never have done that if I had _

_known because I would never want to hurt one of my dear friends. I know I may tease and critisize you but in all honesty I am truly jelouse of you. I know your probly _

_laughing right now thinking 'Ya right!' but its the truth I am envious of your ability to just be yourself and do what you want. Your so smart and caring and not to mention _

_strong. I just -sighs- I hope that you will be able to find it in your heart to forgive me some day and if you don't well thats okay to. Fell free to kick-drop me to the next _

_ocean over if I am ever stupid enough to visit again -chuckles- . _

_Goodbye Sandy and many wishes of luck to you and your sponge I hope everything is alright between you and that I didn't ruin your chances!_

_Sincerely,_

_Luna Koon_

A huge smile played across Sandy's lips and a hearty giggle bounced around the room. This letter was possibly the highlight of her week and she hugged it to her

chest thinking about how lucky she was. Even though in her heart she was honestly still made at the mischivous racoon she was able to summon up the ability to forgive

her ..... though she didn't think she pass up on the offer to drop kick her from here to the next ocean. She laughed and folded the letter carefuly before placing it back in

the torn envolope. This would be something she would tresure for it would help her remeber the night that had led to the happiest days of her life. A happy sigh hung in the

air and she looked up at the cieling. life was good and she kinda owed it to Luna. She laughed at the irony of it all, a month ago she would have blamed luna for the

downfall in her life but now she was the source of her upbringing. Ah irony was fun wasn't it?

"Sandy?" spoke a voice from another room , "What are you laughing at?"

The squirrel smiled and looked in the direction of her boyfriends voice, "Oh nothing Spongebob I just read something very interesting."

"Oh okay.." he responded seeming a bit confused,"well are you coming to bed or not?"

"Yup I'll be right there spongey" a feeling of total bliss pulsed through her body casing her to shiver.

Life was good and if she had the ability to go back in time she wouldn't change a thing and with that thought in mind she hurried off to the bed room that she and her

sponge shared many a nights ready to dream sweetly of the future.

**THE FREAKING END**

**A/N:**** finally I thought I would never sum up the willpower to finish this things -drops dead from exahstion- you have no clue how hard the was for me seeing I **

**have no liking of the pairing spandy any longer and I have to say I actually pretty proud of this cus I think its pretty good for running on empty feelings and willpower **

**alone I just had to sit here and think 'Its for the readers its for the readers'**

**And I have to say I WILL be VERY sad if I get no reviews for this piece of shit -sighs- sorry for my bad attitude but I really need a nap =( so please R+R**


End file.
